


愚人节陪你倒数

by noupdating (orphan_account)



Category: TFBOYS (Band)
Genre: M/M, 凯源 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/noupdating





	愚人节陪你倒数

愚人节陪你倒数

 

*暗戳戳为元坑、春夏秋冬、保鲜爱情、等你下课打了广告，但是这一篇至始至终都是为了愚人节，也只是为了愚人节。

 

跟王源分手以后，王俊凯开始罢工，宅在家里大门不出，二门不迈，活脱脱把自己捯饬成了网瘾少年。他家里没请人，吃饭只能靠外卖解决。可是他身份特殊，点了外卖不能亲自开门拿，所以张有害得一日三餐地守在他身边。张有害一下子从经纪人降级成了外卖代收点，心里很是有意见。他开始跟王俊凯算账，一笔一笔给他算罢工至今损失了多少钱。王俊凯戳着餐盒里的东西，突然问：“王源会不会又忘了吃饭？”张有害算不下去了，他叹了口气，说要不咱养只狗吧，猫也行，你要一直呆在家，至少还能去微博上晒晒宠物。王俊凯听到狗和猫两个字，接着张有害那口气叹下去：“我虽然在外面表现得很猫系，但我对王源是百分百地犬系，可他为什么就对我那么佛系呢？”

 

张有害听得一愣一愣的，他勉强知道“佛系”的意思，可是“猫系”和“犬系”又是什么东西？虽然这几个词早几百年就在网上流传开了，但是听不懂这几个词不怪张有害。他头上虽然顶着国内一线小生经纪人的头衔，看似跟媒体、网络和流行穿着连体衣，但实际上他把那些东西脱得要多远有多远。他对于网络唯一感兴趣的，也只是有关王俊凯的东西。对，王俊凯，他的死党，或者，用王源的话来说，他的“印钞机”。

 

那天张有害把新出的杂志拿给王俊凯看，王源在他旁边。张有害指着封面上王俊凯的脸，说：“我们家俊凯真是怎么看怎么好看！那句话怎么说来着，书中自有黄金屋，书中自有颜如玉，我看那两样东西都不在书里，全在我们俊凯脸上！他这张脸我看了这么多年，简直百看不厌！”王俊凯鸡皮疙瘩起得抖了一下，王源却还很淡定。他漫不经心地开口：“可不是，他毕竟是你的印钞机。”

 

张有害愣了一秒，听出王源话里的嘲讽，甚是气愤。他嚷道：“你再怎么看我不惯，也不能把你男朋友比喻成印钞机啊！”

“你知道他是我男朋友，还去炒他和别人的绯闻？”王源说这话的语气揶揄，倒像是诚心怼张有害，而对王俊凯传绯闻这件事全然不上心。

张有害理亏，却还是打算梗着脖子据理力争，只是被王俊凯一眼瞪了回去。王俊凯护起王源不惜自损，他说：“我身价这么高，可不就是行走的印钞机？”

张有害无语了。他看王俊凯拿起蓝莓小心翼翼喂给王源，哪里还有当年作为王源师哥的尊严。

 

早先王俊凯并不是王源的男朋友，他是王源的师哥，两人在同一个公司当练习生。王源进去的时候，王俊凯已经训练了两年，早习惯了各样的苦楚。王源初来乍到，压腿能疼出眼泪来。王俊凯看小孩强忍着不让泪流出来，递过去一颗糖。王源那时候还不认识他，脸上的表情怯生生的，手却还是犹犹豫豫地接过了糖。王俊凯看着他胸前练习衫上印着的名字，问：“你也姓王？”王俊凯把自己衣服上的名字指给他看，说：“我叫王俊凯，和你一样姓王。”王源听到王俊凯说自己是比他大一届的练习生，抬起头来，喊了一声：“师哥。”他说话的时候，硬糖从脸颊鼓出来小小的一块，王俊凯没忍住，手指按了上去。

 

后来王俊凯出道，大红大紫。他在公司有了专门的练习室练舞，其他的师弟师妹们总趴在窗户上看他。王俊凯往外看，那些人里面从没有王源。终于有一天王俊凯在众目睽睽之下走了出来，围观的人愣了一阵却不敢跟上。王俊凯踢开一扇扇门，在小厨房里找到了王源。王俊凯问他：“你没和其他人一起看我？”王源不说话。他偷吃了一整盒的麻辣小龙虾，辣得直往嘴里放冰块。辣上加冰，王源说得出话来才有鬼。他张开嘴巴，让王俊凯看自己嘴里的冰块。王俊凯拿过旁边的水杯，那里面原本装的冷水，被夏日的暑气加热出了温度。他含了一口，扣住王源的后脑，吻了上去。

 

早先张有害其实不叫张有害，他真正从娘胎里带出来的名字是张无害。他妈妈当年是金庸的粉，爱死了张无忌，于是认为自己的儿子就算没法“无忌”，至少也得“无害”。他是王俊凯的邻居、死党，王俊凯未成名的时候是免费助理，等他成名以后，张有害十年的媳妇熬成婆，摇身一变成了经纪人。当王俊凯还是王源师哥的时候，王源顾及张有害是那人的同辈，还会客客气气地喊一声“害哥”。后来王源从小师弟升级成了男朋友，而张有害好死不死地尽给王俊凯炒绯闻，王源就一点都不想客气了。他开始“张有害张有害”地喊他，张有害听得心塞塞，但也只能哑巴吃黄连。没想到王俊凯被王源带偏的能力是一等一地好，喊了十几年“张无害”的人，突然有一天改口喊“张有害”了，而且就此改不过来。张有害耳朵听到的是被那两个人喊错的名字，眼睛里看到的是他们的甜甜蜜蜜、你侬我侬，外加狗粮满天、狗血满地。作为母胎solo界的种子选手，张有害不得不承认王源是对的，他确实该叫“有害”，因为，寂寞有害。

 

早先王源对王俊凯一点也不佛系。刚开始谈恋爱的时候，他恨不能把自己装进王俊凯的口袋，一天二十四小时都不够呆在他身边。可是王俊凯身边莺莺燕燕那么多，即便那人有为自己守身如玉的定力，王源可没有不吃醋、不介意、不走心的能力。他发了一阵子疯，赶走了几只莺燕，却围上来一群蝴蝶。结果是他和王俊凯两人都身心俱疲，而那人身边的桃花可一点都没少。后来王源就看开了，用现在时髦的词汇讲就是佛系。可是王俊凯这样的人，这样地招人，不佛系又能怎么样呢？

 

要说莺莺燕燕，王源身边不比王俊凯的少。王俊凯对此的态度可一点也不佛系。但凡他看到了什么碍眼的新闻，听到了什么乱耳的消息，他总会找到王源，把那个只该属于他的人压在身下发狠似地干。但是即便在他们的身体连接在一起的时刻，王俊凯也总能感到他和王源之间的维系随时会断开。毕竟有些事，性是解决不了的，只有爱可以。但是，王源真的爱他吗？

 

这个疑问如果是来自王源，张有害能非常肯定地说，王俊凯是真的爱他。这些年在王俊凯身上的每一桩绯闻，没一次是真的，除了他和王源的。张有害常说，王俊凯在娱乐圈这滩淤泥中是一股清流。他顶着潘安的貌，行的却是柳下惠的事。而让他这样一个人成为娱乐圈清流的原因，旁人或许不解，但张有害知道，是王源。至始至终，也都是为着一个王源。但即便是这样，王俊凯从来没有亲口承认过他。照片也不是没有拍到过，王俊凯一律用师哥师弟的情谊去挡，结果就是圈了一大波CP粉，圈地自萌可以，但没人相信他们是真正相爱的两个人。

 

王俊凯最初不承认的原因是因为顾及王源。那时候王源还没有出道，王俊凯已经是影视歌舞四栖的一线流量。在王俊凯心里，王源是不能被任何东西打扰的，他不想他喜欢的人身上有任何的是非。后来王源出道了，成名了，站到和自己一样的高度，娱乐圈的是是非非自然免不了，也不多自己这一桩。可王俊凯还是不打算公开。对此，他的解释是怕王源掉粉。

 

“你想想他是多少人心上的人，我要是和他公开，他不知道得掉多少粉。”

“你就不怕自己掉粉？”张有害瞪大了眼睛问他。

“我粉丝基数大。”

“合着王源粉丝基数不大？”

“他的粉丝基数也大，可是……”

王俊凯编不下去了。

 

他不想和王源公开的真正原因，是因为怕王源离开。王源对他的态度太佛系了，不吃醋，不介意，不走心。即便王源被他抱在怀里，哪儿都去不了的时候，他也感觉王源随时会离开。他怕，怕王源和他分手。

 

他和王源毕竟不是普通的职业，谈恋爱要公开，分手自然也要公开。可是即便分手，他也有办法把王源找回来。他真正怕的是，当他们的分手经过各种渠道的发酵，他再也没有办法把王源找回来。

 

王俊凯从上小学开始，写作文最怕遇到“我最喜欢的……”“我最爱的……”“我最难忘的……”之类的题目。他始终笃信，最喜欢的，最爱的，最难忘的，无论人还是事，都是自己的秘密，是不能说，不能写的。王源是他唯一的最喜欢，最爱，最难忘，是他的秘密，他要永远藏在心底，绝不公开。

 

他绝不公开，不代表狗仔绝不会拍。那天王俊凯的一部电影杀青，杀青宴上喝了不少酒。他哑着嗓子给王源发消息，一遍一遍喊他的名字。王源那天因为一个综艺，正好在王俊凯的隔壁剧组探班。他结束以后去接王俊凯，那时候已是深夜，两人脸上身上没有一点多余的遮盖，牵着手在昏黄的路灯下往酒店走。

 

后面有可疑的脚步声，王源不放心地回头，暗处有什么光在闪。他一下子挣脱王俊凯的手，往旁边退了一步。他不怕别人拍，但他也知道王俊凯不愿公开。王俊凯感到手上空了，要去牵王源。王源低声提醒他有人跟，王俊凯却固执地找回他的手，牵着往前。王源看着王俊凯的侧脸，一双深情的眉眼。他的手被抓在王俊凯手里，后面的快门声响起。

 

娱乐圈风云变幻，王源在这世上没有一件事是可以确定的。但是那一刻，王源的世界有了唯一一件可以确定的事情，那便是他的爱人对他的爱。

 

然而王源的确定在第二天即被击碎。他们的照片放到了网上，王俊凯参加活动被问，他笑说师哥师弟小聚，师哥任何时候都愿意牵师弟的手。只一句就瓦解了网上沸沸扬扬的猜测。王源在综艺上回应，说师弟可不准备任何时候都给师哥牵他的手。两人的隔空互动被粉丝当成了官方发糖，王俊凯的电影和王源的综艺因此又涨了一波热度，于是有声音说两人蓄意炒作。事情就这样不了了之了，没有人再去关心王源被王俊凯固执牵起的手。

 

王源在一个月以后提出了分手，至于原因，他说是决定天长地久的多巴胺好像接近干涸了，趁枯竭之前分手，还能落个好聚好散。王俊凯直接把王源按去了床上，他在王源的体内进出，思想也在滴汗。他不同意分手，因为决定一见钟情的荷尔蒙没有消失，他对王源的爱不需要任何多巴胺也可以保鲜到天长地久。“那是你的，不是我的。”王源在他身下说。王俊凯苦笑，他和王源之间的维系终于还是断开了，在他们身体连接在一起的时刻。

 

王源撒谎了，他的爱情不需要荷尔蒙，也不需要多巴胺，只需要他的爱人是王俊凯。但是王俊凯击碎了他唯一确定的时刻，他无法再说服自己继续拼凑他破碎的爱情，于是只能分手。他在王俊凯对着镜头否认两人的牵手照时，便已下定了分手的决心。至于为什么等到一个月后才提，是因为王源不想给王俊凯任何猜测的可能性。他绝对不会承认，王俊凯的不公开在他心里切下了多大的伤害。可是王俊凯切下的又何止这一刀，那人在面对任何一桩子虚乌有的绯闻时不理会不解释不否认的态度，对于王源来说都是最锋利的刀片。他的心已经面目全非了，脸上却飘满了云淡风轻。王俊凯又有绯闻了？哦，我男朋友行情不错。王俊凯又否认我和他的关系？哦，省得我和他的粉丝伤心。

 

王俊凯又怎么会想到王源想要分手的真正原因，毕竟王源对于一切似乎没有care过。王俊凯厌弃自己的绯闻，但是他又希望这些东西传进王源的耳朵里，因为他想看到王源生气、吃醋、抓狂。他想要王源为他发疯，可是王源已经很久很久没有为他发疯了。他以为自己足够耐心，可以等。他足够耐心了，可是只等到王源的分手。

 

所以王俊凯自己发疯了，开始罢工。张有害被连带着抓狂了，因为王俊凯的罢工眼看着快一个月了。他给王俊凯下通牒，让他必须肯定一定在四月的第一天复工。

“可是那天是星期天啊！”

“你见过哪个明星星期天不用工作的？！”

“王俊凯。”

张有害的内心有一千头草泥马飞奔而过。可王俊凯是他的印钞机，他不能因为一天的时间硬杠，无奈妥协。

“那四月二号你说什么也得给我出门工作！”

“哦。”

王俊凯背过身，刷王源的动态去了。

 

张有害被他的态度弄得内心愤懑，无处排解。他决定转移自己的注意力，于是上网查王俊凯提到的那些不明所以的词汇。等他弄清楚了，朝沙发上瘫着的王俊凯说：“你既不是犬系也不是猫系，王源也不能算佛系。”

 

“那我们是什么？”

“你是凯系，他是源系。”

“什么系？”

“你们合起来是凯源系。”

“……”

“你们俩专属于彼此的态度和方式，哪里还能套用那些可以涵盖普罗大众的词汇，当然是选择生造词。”

 

王俊凯不想再听张有害胡扯，他背过身去去刷手机。王源的微博没有动态，票圈也是。这些王俊凯十分钟前才刷过，能刷出新的东西出来才有鬼。王俊凯只好盯着王源的头像发呆，他不知道呆了多久，最后是张有害喊他才回过神来。张有害让他去看微博，王俊凯点开，“凯系”“源系”“凯源系”三个词并列在热搜第一。王俊凯点进去，里面是各种有关他和王源两个人的文字、图片、视频，各种东西总结起来就是：王俊凯对待王源的方式很凯系，王源对待王俊凯的方式很源系，而他们之间的故事非常凯源系。

 

王俊凯不得不承认，张有害为了让自己罢工期间还保持热度，真的是煞费苦心。“王源真是给你起了一个好名字。”王俊凯一点也不掩饰地揶揄。张有害不以为耻反以为荣，他问：“我刚刚转发了点赞最多的一条微博艾特你，你作为正主，能去给我翻个牌吗？”王俊凯给他翻了个白眼。张有害不屈不挠。王俊凯怒了：“我都被他甩了我，还能去微博上给你手动安利凯源系？！”

 

热搜持续了一天才降下去，“凯源系”却作为热门话题连续挂了几天。王俊凯在这几天里持续失眠，他就在黑暗中大睁着眼睛听电台。王俊凯刚成名那会儿压力大睡不着，王源也没有办法呆在他身边。他教王俊凯治疗失眠的办法：把电台打开，找个最舒服的姿势，不知不觉就睡着了。王俊凯从未告诉王源，这个办法其实没有奏效过。他可以打开电台，但他找不到最舒服的姿势，因为他最舒服的姿势永远是抱着王源。

 

夜天花板有这段戏

总关不上心里的放映机

 

电台里唱出这段词的声音含了太多故事，王俊凯越听越清醒。第一次心跳，第一次牵手，第一次亲吻，第一次亲密……他和王源的过往一幕幕投影在天花板，王俊凯也关不上心里的放映机。歌曲循环了一夜，王俊凯在东方发白的时候拿起手机。他对电话那头的人说：“不如我们由头来过。”

 

王源不得不承认王俊凯这句话对他很有杀伤力。他和王俊凯提分手是在三月的第一天，如今已经能抓住三月的尾巴，望到四月的发梢。他向来对张有害炒绯闻的行径深恶痛绝，即便有时候那绯闻里的另一个主角是自己。但是这一次他甚至有些庆幸张有害在网上挂的那些东西。在没有王俊凯的苦涩时间里，在网上看到自己和那人蛛丝马迹的关联也是另一种甜蜜。于是他对电话那头的人说：“好。”

 

手机丢开以后，王俊凯把自己重新扔回床上。他又想起王源说的那个“好”字，那么漫不经心的语气，仿佛只是在“好”与“不好”之间随机选择了一个词。他把王源找回来了，但是王源却好像从来没有回来过。

 

王源进浴室洗澡的时候王俊凯闯了进来。他不确定的时候，处理的方式永远那么简单粗暴。水从莲蓬头里洒下来，仿佛瀑布。王源在巨大的水声下面被王俊凯尽情索取，水打在皮肤上，同情欲一起撞成白色的浪花。王俊凯射在王源身体里的时候，舌头划过他的耳朵。王源听到他在耳边说：“跟我去旅行吧。”

 

王俊凯必须在四月二号复工，他可以自由挥霍的时间只剩四天。这仅剩的日子他一分一秒都想和王源呆在一起。可王源说：“我没时间和你去旅行。”王源清洗完出门了，王俊凯躺在他床上看着桌上的日历。他不知道王源今晚是否回来，也不知道这最后剩下的时间里是否只有空气陪他倒数。

 

然而王源下午就回家了。王俊凯在床上睡着，等他醒来的时候王源已经订好了机票。王源说自己日程有变，临时多出了四天时间。“反正没有事，不如就去旅行。”王俊凯觉得奇怪，但没有怀疑。为自己推掉工作，不是王源会做的事情。

 

凌晨时分的机场有些空旷，王俊凯看着屏幕上显示着3月29号。他转向窗外，属于这一天的阳光还没有升起。等属于这一天的阳光升起的时候，他和王源将落地于另一个国度的土地上。像是私奔。然而三天的时间不够私奔到月球，甚至不能在地球上任性挑一个海角天涯。王源选的是马来西亚，原因很简单，离得近，而且两人之前一同受邀去那里参加一个圈内好友的婚礼，刚好有现成的护照。然而对王俊凯来说，不管去哪儿都好，只要在相爱的路上，他们一直是同道中人。

 

马来西亚完完全全就是夏季。他们在吉隆坡机场里面办了两张游客卡，之后出来在附近找了个旅馆。王俊凯把房间的空调调低，丢开行李抱着王源睡。他们第二天上午坐飞机去了兰卡威，住的地方是一个木头做的度假屋，离海边不远。中午出门吃东西的时候遇上大雨，两人隔着餐厅的小栏杆，透过对面房檐上垂下的雨帘，看小商店里挂着的热带长裙几乎要飞上天。雨一直下，气氛却很融洽。王俊凯埋头给王源剥瓜子，风把雨抱进来，微微打湿他手臂。喝了几杯午后的红茶，王源忽而又感到了确定。

 

他突然冲进大雨里呼喊王俊凯的名字，王俊凯很快跑出来，擒住他的嘴唇。他们牵手在雨中奔跑，回房脱下湿漉漉的一身。王俊凯拨弄着王源的额发，王源勾住王俊凯的脖子用力吻他。

 

夜幕降下的时候王源突然发现，他想尽办法空出来的三天，如今已经过去两天。这两天里王俊凯说什么他都可以，他提什么王俊凯也都同意。做什么，不做什么，都已经成了微不足道的事情，重要的是他们在一起。

 

那天晚点时候王源去箱子里翻零食，王俊凯说都要睡了，硬是不让。王源撒娇，王俊凯心软，给他开了箱子。箱子里放零食的地方已经空了，王源转过头来眼巴巴看着王俊凯。王俊凯认命，说我去给你买。

 

他的手机在床头充电，让王源给他拿。王源拔起来递出去，王俊凯伸手来接，两人的手指在手机背面相遇。屏幕上跳出来一条消息，王源眼里有什么东西闪过，只那么一秒，却混合着惊异、愤怒、可笑、受伤……这些情绪像是炸药的成分，完全合成之后会从眼睛里彻底爆发。然而王源却装作没有注意到消息的样子，只是非常自然地松开了手。他说：“你多买两包薯片。”王俊凯看着王源，他眼睛的海洋已经恢复了平静，仿佛自己刚刚见证的那场风波根本只是错觉。

 

他们的小木屋隔一条马路就是小卖部，王源拉开窗帘就可以看见。王俊凯停在路边等一辆车经过，脖子低下的弧度是在看手机。王源一下子把窗帘拉上，缩去床头打游戏。小卖部虽小，但是里面的零食种类一样都不少。王俊凯只拿了牛奶和果干，回去跟王源说薯片什么的都卖完了。

 

王源“哦”了一声拿起果干开始啃，只是不肯喝牛奶。王俊凯一直看着王源的脸，那上面除了对果干的嫌弃，再看不出任何表情。王源啃了一会儿，重又躺去床上打游戏。王俊凯让他喝牛奶，王源不理。王俊凯也不再说话，灌了一口牛奶强喂给他。王源咬他的舌头，牛奶从两人的口腔溢出，一直流到王源的下身。王俊凯滑下去给他擦，王源按住他的头，说：“吻我。”王源高潮的时候，王俊凯仰头看他。他脸上除了情欲之外的一切仍冷冷清清，王俊凯当时想：“我一定要看到你为我发疯的模样。”

 

三月的最后一天仍是没有计划。附近海滩的躺椅10马币可以躺一整天，头顶的阳伞投下一大片阴影。王源眼睛上盖着墨镜，光裸的脚踝伸进太阳里。他躺得昏昏欲睡，忽而听到隔壁躺椅上王俊凯站起的声音。他把墨镜移开一条线，看到王俊凯渐渐走远的背影。昨天王俊凯手机屏幕上的那条消息又跳了出来，上面女孩子笑容灿烂的头像在喊他：“俊凯哥哥！”

 

“哥哥”“哥哥”，原来除了自己以外，还会有人喊他“哥哥”。王源从小师弟升级成男朋友之后，就不再喊王俊凯“师哥”。王俊凯问他为什么，王源说因为公司的师弟师妹们全都喊他“师哥”。

 

“我不想和那么多人共享一个师哥。”

“那你喊我什么？”

王俊凯的手指轻轻摩挲着他后颈处的痣，王源被他弄得气息不稳，根本答不出来。王俊凯将他抱去床上，抬起他的腿进入。王源意乱情迷，王俊凯又问他：“那你喊我什么？”王源一声一声地叫“哥哥”。

 

海滩不远就是那一片最繁华的地方。王源跟在王俊凯身后，看着他进了一家商场。里面各种肤色的游客熙熙攘攘，王源一直找到顶层，在电梯口处隔着走廊的行人，看到落地窗里坐着的王俊凯。他对面坐着的女孩，正往他面前推过去一个小小的蓝色袋子。女孩笑的样子非常灿烂，一如昨晚王俊凯手机里跳出来的头像。

 

他身后上行的扶梯带了一群人上来，王源被挤到一旁下行的扶梯。往前走的人群割碎了视线，人和人的间隙之中王俊凯朝女孩倾身过去。是一个亲吻的侧面。王源的眼光接触过王俊凯的正面、背面，却不知道王俊凯还有这一面。他的确定又被击碎了，像是玻璃，碎过了又碎。

 

商场中间是空的，王源能一直望到一层。那里挂着一圈红色灯笼，火热的颜色和太低的空调温度形成鲜明对比。王源的身体不自觉发抖，在这个常年高温的国家里，他不知道去哪里取暖渡过最冷一天。他往后退了一步，被下行的扶梯兀自带下去。

 

王俊凯回到海滩的时候，王源才睡醒。他自己的躺椅上放着两个橘子，王俊凯问王源是哪里来的。王源把墨镜往上推，说当地的小孩送的。“他把我叫醒，问我要不要吃橘子，我就叫他放那里。”王俊凯“嗯”了一声，在他脚边的沙子上坐下。王源用手勾着他胳膊上的袖口，棉质布料上还带着商场里的冷气。阳光依旧很大，王源又把墨镜盖下去。他问：“你不在椅子上躺着，去哪里了？”王俊凯说去找水喝。王源微微偏头，黑色的光线望到海滩上卖水的小摊子。至少要找个没有破绽的借口吧，王源想。

 

他伸在太阳底下的脚踝被晒伤了，又红又烫。王俊凯把他的脚抱在怀里，往上面小心抹着治晒伤的凝胶。王源抓起一把沙子，朝王俊凯扔去。王俊凯不满地喊了一声，王源却扔得更欢了，像是刻意又像是无意。

 

海滩上的咖啡售卖车里，华人面孔的咖啡师一杯一杯地往外递咖啡。他身后的车壁上挂着音箱，王源听到音箱里播的是周杰伦的《等你下课》。

 

王俊凯大概永远都不会想到，那个压腿会疼到哭的小孩，出现在他面前并不是偶然。王源是没有太大野心的人，从没有想过当明星。若不是见到了王俊凯。王俊凯刚开始当练习生的时候，为了训练台风且避免日后怯场，被公司要求在广场表演。

 

王源还记得那天太阳很大，妈妈慷慨地给他买了一大盒冰淇淋。广场上围了一圈人，王源抱着冰淇淋跑去凑热闹。人群中央拿着话筒的男生，阳光把他的睫毛照得透明。那个男生放下话筒的时候，王源发现盒子里的冰淇淋化了。他妈妈焦急地找来，责怪他乱跑。人群开始四散，王源被妈妈拉走的时候回头，看到那个男生低垂的桃花眼。

 

再次见到那个男生是在学校的汇报演出上，王源才发现他是比自己高一届的学长，名字叫王俊凯，和自己一样姓王。他甚至发现他和王俊凯的家都是相近的，只隔了两个街区。王源每天早起半个小时，走到王俊凯家附近的公交站，然后混在等车的人中看他一眼。运气好的话，王俊凯会被公交车里涌出的乘客挤到自己身边。可是王俊凯永远专注地低着头，好看的手指微微动着。王源很久以后发现，那是吉他的指法。

 

他从来不敢跟王俊凯坐一趟公交车，总是等他上车以后等下一趟。所以那个学期，他总是迟到。他也不敢有意无意地从王俊凯教室外面经过，然后抓紧时间从窗户里看他一眼。王俊凯因为在公司练习的缘故经常请假，所以只要是在学校上课都会留到很晚。王源也总是以补课为由，很晚回家。夏夜操场的星空很美，王源从顾不上看。他的眼睛一直放在王俊凯教室的窗户上，被窗框禁锢住的玻璃上有王俊凯低头看书的影像。

 

学期末的时候，王源看到学校外面招练习生的小广告。他认出那是王俊凯训练的公司。他花了一个下午把那一片的广告都扯了下来，为了减少自己报名的竞争力，也为了不让王俊凯有除自己以外其他的师弟。王源成功了，他进了公司，成了哪一届唯一的男生。但是他也失败了，因为公司在他之外，给王俊凯招了一大群师妹。

 

新的练习生中，只有表现优秀的人才能和师兄师姐一起训练。王源睡梦中都在练习唱歌，生病时也在弹奏钢琴，终于被选进了王俊凯所在的练习室。他柔韧性差，压腿实在是太难受的事情。他还要分心提醒自己不要往王俊凯的方向看，想哭的心情就更加强烈。王俊凯放下正在练的舞蹈，过来递给自己一颗糖的时候，王源好像听到了幸福来敲门的声音。

 

后来王俊凯出道、成名，在公司有了自己的练习室。其他的人都趴在窗户上看他，但是王源不去。他很怕自己还是像混在公交站里的人，而王俊凯从来不看他。

 

后来他自己出道、成名，和王俊凯站到了一样的高度。他还是以前那个没有野心的小孩。如果有什么让他努力的理由的话，那便是不想在王俊凯身上的光芒一日亮似一日的时候，他眼里看不到自己。

 

这个世界风云变幻，王源从不敢有确信的事。他总是害怕自己和王俊凯之间的维系会突然断开，即便在那人嵌进自己身体的时刻。

 

王俊凯在小厨房强吻他以后，两人顺理成章地在一起。王俊凯承认自己对他是一见钟情，王源只是嬉笑着去摸他的虎牙。只有他自己知道，为了王俊凯的这“一见”，自己付出了多少苦心孤诣。他发现自己其实也不是没有野心，他只是把王俊凯当作了唯一的野心。他是做不到“在人来人往找寻着你，守护着你，不求结局”的，他是要王俊凯一直看到自己，只看自己的。

 

王源从一开始就是以伪装的面目出现在王俊凯面前的，先是装作不认识他，然后装作没那么喜欢他，那么现在呢？当然是装作什么都没看到，也不知道王俊凯其实是在撒谎。那么之后呢？当然是编个理由提分手，然后装作自己已经不爱他。可是王源连自己都不相信，又怎么会信自己不爱他？那么以后的每一个四季，大概是春天该很好你若尚在场，夏天该很好你若尚在场，秋天该很好你若尚在场，冬天该很好你若尚在场。这样好像也没有什么不好。王俊凯是他情感的刺，拔出来会痛，不如就留在身体里。

 

水平线那头渐渐起了落日，海鸟四散开去。三月份离结束还有六个小时，但对王源来说，一切到此为止了。

 

他们返程的飞机是四月一号的下午，机场不算远，早晨还有很多的时间睡觉。王俊凯起床以后先进浴室洗澡，王源在外面收拾东西。他走动的时候踢翻了王俊凯的箱子，里面的东西倒出来，其中有一个蓝色袋子，袋口处金色的针脚拼成字母W。

 

王源听着浴室的水声，体内疯狂的成分滋长着，差一点让他甩手将袋子砸去浴室的门上。可是他忍住了，手指在绸布上几乎按出印子。他空出的那只手，一下提起王俊凯的箱子，将里面散落的东西抖得更加干净。

 

王俊凯洗完澡出来的时候，房间已经空了。门边的洗衣机轰隆隆响着，王俊凯按掉电源打开，里面是自己全部的衣服。旁边冰箱上贴着一张便笺纸，上面是王源的字迹：哥哥，我先出发，在机场等你。

 

王俊凯急急去床头摸手机，却只摸到空气。他的箱子端正摆在原来的位置，莫名锁着。王俊凯按了好几次密码都打不开，气得要去踢箱子。他拉开窗帘，对面小卖部的人在店里打着瞌睡。洗衣机的湿衣服没法穿，浴巾又只够裹下半身，王俊凯犹豫了一下，扯过床单披在身上。他开门的时候想起自己没穿鞋子，找了一圈之后，才发现它们躺在盖紧的垃圾桶里。

 

王俊凯向小卖部走去，门在他身后咔哒关上。他问老板借电话，那人拿宛若智障的眼神看他。最后还是小卖部的老板娘走出来，认出他之前在自己这里买过牛奶和果干，才肯把电话借给他。王俊凯拨号的时候庆幸自己记得王源的游客号码。

 

电话一直打不通，王俊凯几乎失去耐心的时候，听筒里传来声音。

王俊凯朝他大喊：“王源你在干什么！”

“在排队值机。”王源的声音从从容容的，硬是把王俊凯话里的叹号解读成问号。

王俊凯知道现在满腹怒气，根本占不到优势。他强压下语气，问：“我的衣服全在洗衣机里是怎么回事？”

“我收拾东西的时候不小心弄翻了你的箱子，衣服掉在地上弄脏了，所以给你洗洗。”

“那鞋子呢？”

“全是沙子，估计洗不干净，只好扔掉。”

“箱子为什么打不开？”

“啊，我走的时候好像不小心给你重设了密码。”

“密码是多少？”

“我记不清了。”

“……”

“排到我了，哥哥我们再聊。”

“王源！”

回答他的只有嘟声。

 

王俊凯只好回小木屋。但是门已经锁上了，他进不去。王俊凯望着门上的密码锁发愣。住宿是王源订的，他压根不知道密码。王俊凯又去小卖部借电话，这回王源倒是接得很快。王俊凯问他门的密码，王源报出六个数字。王俊凯返回木屋按密码，几次之后，门依旧关得紧紧。王俊凯再去小卖部打电话，得到了另外六个数字。他重回小木屋，门还是没有弹开。

 

王俊凯在小木屋和小卖部之间来回跑了六趟，阵仗频繁又显眼，引得路过的行人的驻足观看。他的耐心在第七趟的时候到达峰值，电话一接通，王俊凯就气急败坏地朝那头喊：“王源你是不是在耍我！”

“我怎么是在耍你呢，你明明知道我记不了那么多。”王源说得委屈巴巴，王俊凯几乎要信以为真。

“那你想清楚了再报给我！”

“哦。”

 

王源这回是真想清楚了才报给他，但是他想清楚的时间有点长，王俊凯足足等了十分钟。好在这次的密码是正确的，王俊凯一进门就把身上累赘的床单扯掉，坐在床上大喘着气。等他缓过气来，只想飞到机场把王源抓住，狠狠地惩罚。之前没打开的行李箱在地上躺着，王俊凯拿起了桌上的剪刀。箱子划开以后，王俊凯傻眼了。他原先以为王源会把自己的手机、钱包、护照锁在行李箱里，但是箱子里面空空如也，除了一个蓝色袋子。

 

王俊凯看了一眼洗衣机，从纠缠在一起的衣服中拖出一套放到水龙头下冲干净，拿吹风机吹了几下之后，套到身上。然后他捞起洗衣机里剩下的衣服，装进塑料袋里。他把蓝色袋子放进口袋，提了塑料袋往外走。路口有出租车经过，王俊凯拦下一辆，请司机送自己去机场。他说自己没有钱，只有一袋衣服，问可不可以拿来抵车费。那个司机一脸错愕，因为衣服还在透明塑料袋里冒着泡泡。在王俊凯以为司机把自己当成了神经病时，他看到司机无奈地摊手，让自己上车。

 

王俊凯在车上借司机的手机给王源打电话，问王源自己的手机、钱包还有护照去了哪里。王源说不知道。

“我早上出门的时候都没有注意。”

“王源！”王俊凯气极。

“哥哥。”

听到王源这样喊自己，王俊凯就发不动脾气了。

“你再想想。”王俊凯缓下了语气。

听筒那边沉默着，似乎那头的人真的在认真回想。王俊凯期待着，结果王源说：“我想不起来了。”

 

王俊凯把手机递还给司机，不一会儿又被递过来。王源在那头说：“哥哥对不起，我刚刚安检的时候发现你的手机、钱包还有护照在我包里，我可能不小心装了进来……”

王俊凯无语凝噎，王源接着说：“我刚刚用你的护照把登机牌取了。”王俊凯刚想夸王源贴心，免得自己到时候再排队取票，就听王源下一句是：“我要安检进去，就把你的东西还有登机牌放在机场寄存处了。”

“可你不是说在机场等我吗？！”

“嗯，我在机场登机口等你。”

“你就不能等我到了……”

“我把寄存单号发给你。”

“……”

 

车窗没关，风从外面灌进来。王俊凯身上的衣服渐渐蒸干了，他把蓝色袋子从口袋里拿出来。袋子已经有些潮了，他看着上面金线绣着的字母w，用手指轻轻去抚。

 

去机场的路时而拥挤，时而通畅，王俊凯的心情跟着起起伏伏。车子终于停在了机场入口，王俊凯跟司机道完谢，快速飞奔向机场大厅。他花了些时间才找到寄存处，工作人员给他递了个纸盒。里面手机、钱包、护照一样不少，唯独机票只剩了一半。

 

王俊凯拿起手机，屏幕上一下子跳出很多消息，全是来自张有害。王俊凯直接略过，去拨王源的号码。电话没打通，之后的微信语音和视频请求也被拒绝。王俊凯看了一眼大屏幕上的时间，脑子里飞快计算着。半张机票肯定不能拿去登机，如果他此刻去补打登机牌，再加上排队安检的时间，等到了登机口时，估计都已经停止登机了。

 

他又发起视频请求，只是这一次是发给张有害。他想叫张有害给自己订最近一趟回中国的航班，结果张有害的脸刚一出现，就没头没脑地朝他喊：“我的小祖宗，你把王源拐到哪里去了？”

王俊凯一听到这话脾气就上来了。

“我把他拐到哪里去了，你怎么不问问我现在被他扔在哪儿了！”

“你没拐他，张围现在怎么来管我要人？！”

 

张围是王源的经纪人。王源那天早上出门以后去找了张围，让他把自己之后四天的时间全部空出来。王源没有给理由，张围的眼珠子都要瞪出来了。他知道王源不是那种无缘无故不顾工作的人，只得硬着头皮去给他调档期。本来都已经安排好了，31号晚上张围突然收到合作方的通知，说第二天的活动还是麻烦王源到场。合作方也是没法得罪的，张围立马联系王源，希望他提前赶回来，然而王源一整个晚上都没回他的消息。王源这样反常，除了因为王俊凯，张围想不到别人。

 

他第二天一大早就去找张有害要人。张有害那时候还没睡醒，一脸懵逼。王俊凯只告诉他自己出去旅行，张有害乐得不用再当外卖代收点，就没有多过问。现在这样来看，这两个人是一起去旅行了。

“我真傻，真的，我单知道我们家俊凯是去旅行，却不知道他去旅行是为了你们家王源。”张有害由衷地感叹。

张围简直要上脚踢他了。

“赶紧给我去找你们家王俊凯，我告诉你，他要是把我们家王源拐跑了，我跟你就没完了！”

 

张围怒发冲冠的样子把张有害看乐了，他憋着笑去给王俊凯发消息，结果一上午都没得到回复。张围这下不仅发怒，还开始担心了，张有害安慰他：“你们家王源不会有事的，这世界上最不会伤害他的就是我们家俊凯了。”

“你说话的时候就不能摸摸自己的良心吗？！”

“我们家俊凯又不是人贩子……”

“他是不是，他是贼，专偷我们家王源的心，比人贩子还可恶！”

“……”

 

王俊凯一直没回复，张围也不能一直守着张有害等他的回复。张围丢下一大堆嘱咐和威胁走了，他的担心也一并传染给了张有害。王俊凯为了王源是没有理智可言的，现在这种情况，谁知道两人会整出什么幺蛾子呢？好在王俊凯不久之后打过来视频，张有害把张围来找自己的事情一股脑倒给他。王俊凯听完只抓住了一个重点。

“张围说王源为我推了工作？”

“这个不是重点啊，重点是王源现在在哪儿啊！”

王俊凯叹了口气：“他现在在的地方不是我身边。”

 

张有害还要说话，王俊凯突然把视频掐断了。护照的红色封皮底下露出一角白色，王俊凯抽出来，是一张卡片，上面黑色的字迹写着：Happy April Fool’s Day. 王俊凯看着这一本正经写出的恶作剧，不禁笑了。

 

寄存处的工作人员请他在认领表上签字，王俊凯却将所有东西放回原位。“Sorry, these are not mine.”工作人员一脸不可思议，王俊凯却只是将纸盒推了回去。

 

广播在提醒登机，王源对着手上的半张机票兀自发呆。灿烂的笑容、蓝色的袋子、金色的字母、亲吻的侧面，还有，还有那句俊凯哥哥，一幕幕涌来，王源只觉得精神错乱。他想朝着王俊凯质问、呐喊、歇斯底里，但是他的骄傲不允许。可是他终究发了疯，以恶作剧的方式。

 

登机即将停止了，王源定了定神，把自己的登机牌递给空乘人员。他知道王俊凯赶不上这趟飞机了。在爱情的航线上，他们也从此不再是同道中人。

 

空乘人员跟王源道歉，说现在不能让他登机。王源问为什么，空乘人员示意他去看后面。他的背后站着两个机场警务人员，其中一个棕色皮肤的年轻警官，用英语礼貌地请王源跟自己走一趟。

 

王源被带到了机场警卫处，原因是有人报警说他盗窃。王源正要辩解，就看到了王俊凯的脸。年轻警官用英文跟王源说：“这位先生说您拿走了他的手机、钱包和护照，希望您配合我们调查一下。”王源说自己没有盗窃，他把东西放在了机场寄存处，并把早上发出去的寄存单号给他看。警官问王俊凯有没有收到，王俊凯耸了耸肩，说那个并不是自己的号码。

 

那个当然不是他的号码，是出租车司机的。王源也不想再解释，直接把电话拨了出去，没有人接。警官把寄存单号给了底下人，让他们去机场寄存处询问。王俊凯和王源被安排坐在一旁的位子上等待，警官转而捣鼓起了桌上的老式收音机。似乎信号不太好，电台里播的音乐时断时续地从收音机里传出来。

 

王源低头玩手机。

“为什么要恶作剧？”王俊凯问他。

王源没抬头。王俊凯把他的脸捧起来，一双眼睛仿佛要透进他的灵魂里。

“王源你承认吧，你在发疯，打着愚人节的名义。”

“所以你呢，报警也是愚人节的恶作剧？”

“不是。”

“那是为什么？”

“我不允许你用这样的方式离开。”

 

王源笑了。

“你背着我去见别人，想让我用什么样的方式离开？”

王俊凯也笑了，连虎牙也露出来。

“我见的别人，名字叫张无果，你要不要猜猜她是谁？”

 

王源即便不想猜，听到这个名字，也能知道她是谁。如果他还没有忘记“张有害”的本名叫作“张无害”的话，就该知道，王俊凯见的别人，其实不是别人，正是张有害的妹妹。张有害他妈的理想是张无忌，结果只找到了张有害他爸。生了女儿以后，果断取名“张无果”，纪念自己无果的爱情。

 

王俊凯家和他们家是邻居，两家还勉强算个远亲。王俊凯和张家兄妹俩一起长大，张无果从小就喊他“俊凯哥哥”。她很早就被送到马来西亚留学，张有害是妹控，从不晒自己的妹妹，怕人惦记。王源虽然知道张有害有个妹妹，却是真的不知道她长什么样子。可即便她是张有害的妹妹，也不会改变王俊凯背着自己见别人的事实。

 

“因为她是张有害的妹妹，你就可以倾身吻她吗？”

 

王俊凯忽然向王源倾身，嘴角贴近他的嘴角，右手顺走他的手机，胳膊抬起，然后是快门声。王俊凯退回自己的位子，手机转了个方向，对着王源。屏幕上，是一个亲吻的侧面。

 

“你拍了这么多戏，借位还需要我教你？”

 

王俊凯昨天离开海滩不久，就发现王源跟在自己后面。王俊凯后面没有长眼睛，他只是可以捕捉王源的气息。王源出现咖啡馆落地窗外的那一刻，就被牢牢圈进了王俊凯的余光里。王俊凯故意把笑容放得更加迷人，让目光变得更加深情。他甚至朝张无果倾身过去，因为他知道这个角度，落在窗外那人眼里，是怎样一副情景。他想要王源误会，彻彻底底地误会，继而吃醋、嫉妒、抓狂。因为他要看到王源为自己发疯的模样。

 

王源把手机从王俊凯手里拿回去，沉默不语。他发了疯，到头来他发疯的原因不过是一场误会。王源不知道该如何收场。

 

王俊凯把他的手拿起来，往掌心放了一个小小的蓝色袋子。王源立刻要把手撤回去，王俊凯却抓得更紧。

王俊凯要他打开来看。

“她给你的东西我不想看。”

“你怎么知道这是给我的，不是给你的？”

王源把目光移向袋口。

“那上面绣了你的姓氏。”

“傻瓜，那是我们共同的姓氏。”

 

王源的手还是不动，王俊凯只好自己把袋子打开，然后把里面的东西拿出来。

 

是一个玫瑰金的戒指。

 

张无果学的是珠宝设计，王俊凯见她是为了拿戒指。那天他一觉醒来发现王源有时间和自己去旅行，而且把机票都已经订好了的时候，王俊凯就下了决心。他要结婚，和王源结婚。

 

时间太紧，王俊凯来不及在出发之前去挑戒指。他想到张无果也在马来西亚，于是在飞机起飞前给她发消息，让她帮忙给自己做一个戒指，求婚戒指。张无果把戒指做好的那天晚上给王俊凯发消息，没想到刚好被王源看了去。王俊凯从他纷繁的眼神里知道，他其实在介意。可是王源什么都没说，于是王俊凯也什么都没说。不止没说，反而将计就计，之后制造更大的误会让王源看了去。

 

年轻警官收音机里的信号没有一点好转的迹象，电台的音乐依旧时断时续。

 

为你钟情，倾我至诚

……

从未对人，倾诉秘密

……

然后对人，公开心情

用那金指环作证

 

王俊凯似乎怕王源不答应，径直把戒指套在了王源手指。王源太过认真地去辨认电台里的声音，等手指上多了一枚东西时，一时没有反应。

 

“后面的歌词是什么，我没有听到。”

“对我讲一声终于肯接受，以后同用我的姓。”

 

王源后知后觉地把注意力转移到手上的戒指，然后后知后觉地发现整个过程真是一点都不浪漫，然后后知后觉地发现眼泪打湿了视线。

 

收音机的信号似乎是断了，音乐戛然而止。年轻警官朝他们两个走来，停在王俊凯面前。

“所以你是虚假报案？”

王俊凯和王源几乎是同时喊了一句：“所以你会说汉语？！”

“我祖籍广东的，当然会说汉语。”

“……”

 

所以王俊凯和王源一路的谈话都被他听了去。他说王源可以走了，但是王俊凯要跟自己去拘留室。王源说他是非法取证，他不应，朝王俊凯做了一个请的手势。王源与王俊凯十指相扣，不肯放开。王俊凯轻声哄他把手松开，王源摇头。王俊凯把他的手揽到唇边，轻吻他手上的戒指。

 

对面传来清楚的快门声，王俊凯和王源同时抬头，面对的是刚刚拍出的一张照片。年轻警官的脸在手机上方，笑容咧开时在棕色的皮肤上留下一道洁白的印记。

 

“Happy April Fool’s Day！”

 

张有害被王俊凯掐断视频以后，就一直没有联系上他。明明四月的温度不高，他的房间却好似一下子变成了热锅，而他焦躁如同蚂蚁。后来手机终于有了动静，却是张围打来的电话。

“你去看微博，王源的微博！”

 

微博此刻已经接近瘫痪了，张有害刷了好一会儿才进去。他根本不用去搜王源，因为王源的名字挂在热搜第一，旁边还有个不嫌事大的“爆”字。

 

“分享一句歌词：然后百年，终你一生。P.s.我是王俊凯。”

 

底下的配图是王俊凯低头亲吻王源手指的侧脸，而王源手指上的金指环非常亮眼。

 

张有害第一反应是那个戒指好像是张无果的工艺，然后开始石化，之后没头没脑地来了一句：“嗯，可以，这很凯源系。”

 

此时的王俊凯和王源依然坐在警卫处的椅子上，王源正试图从王俊凯手里抢自己的手机。他们两个动静不小，年轻警官朝他们喊：“你们可以走了啊喂！”两人没有理睬，兀自争夺。年轻警官无奈，重又专心去捣鼓自己的老式收音机。

 

王俊凯不想逗王源了，把手机递还回去。王源立马去看微博，过了一会儿他抬起头来，问：“你干嘛要用我的账号公开？”

“因为我没有手机啊！”

王源无言。

 

夕阳醉了，王源把目光从窗外收回来，望向王俊凯。

“你说他们会不会以为是愚人节的玩笑？”

那么，

“愚人节快乐。”

“愚人节快乐。”

 

End.


End file.
